


【勋兴】《人间》4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 4





	【勋兴】《人间》4

《人间》

文/夏序清和草未歇

4

洗手间的门将外面会场里的喧闹，悉数隔绝了出去。安静的空间内，两个人的呼吸声落在彼此耳朵里，都清晰可闻。

张艺兴气势汹汹的说完，在吴世勋脸上却没有看到想象中的慌乱，只是一瞬眼神的跳动，随即便恢复如常。  
他原以为，会是吴世勋额头青筋爆起，两个人因口角纷争，大打出手的局面。

“我现在和他没什么了。”吴世勋顺着摸上领带，握住了张艺兴抓着自己的手，轻轻一扔，两个人之间的距离随之拉开。  
张艺兴身子没有动，还在原地梗着，被甩脱的手臂在身侧荡了荡。  
他看着吴世勋转身，对着镜子调整领带，“纠结我的前男友，倒不如解释一下，现在在外面的，你的小宠物。”

张艺兴低头，看着自己锃亮的鞋尖，一下一下踢着金光灿灿的地脚线，“我和他也没什么，有什么可解释的。”  
瞥着镜子里的人影，张艺兴为着吴世勋那压着怒火，还要强装镇定的面孔感到好笑，“上一次谈崩了的时候，不是说好了，只要不被拍到，各玩各的。”

吴世勋转身，欠了欠身，“那我承认，这次是我的错。”

张艺兴离了墙，站直身子就要抬腿，“嘁，走了。”  
吴世勋一把捞住他手肘，把张艺兴的脚步生生拉停，“哎，你真走啊？”  
张艺兴想要挣脱吴世勋的掣肘，转头咬紧了后牙，“对啊，因为，你，不，行。”

张艺兴不是不知道这句话的威力。  
但凡丢在任何一个男人身上，都要瞬间炸成南斯拉夫战场的。  
可现在的他就是想让吴世勋的心里，再难受些。

“呵，”吴世勋的笑在头顶，手上的力气不增反减，一把将张艺兴扯进了洗手间的隔间里，用力锁上。  
狭小的隔间，两个人挤在一起没个回旋的余地。吴世勋的手卡在张艺兴腰际，用力了拧了一下张艺兴的屁股。  
看着张艺兴的眼中闪过一丝慌乱，忽地笑了一声，“你怕什么？我不是不行么？”  
“你的绅士风度呢？在这里发情？你别碰我！”张艺兴小脸憋的通红，死命退后，保持两人之间的底线距离。  
“再蹿可就要上房了，宝贝儿。”吴世勋把张艺兴往怀里一扯，看着张艺兴跨坐到了自己腿上。  
“淦！”张艺兴像针扎了一样抬起屁股，还没做出下一个动作，就听到洗手间的门砰地一声，被大力撞开。

伴随着跌跌撞撞的脚步声，隔壁隔间的门被使劲关上，震得隔板都晃了几晃。  
吴世勋的手在那个当下，下意识堵上了张艺兴的嘴。两个人的距离突然贴近，一齐按兵不动。

嘶～吴世勋没料到张艺兴会张嘴咬自己，收回手来瞪圆了眼睛。  
张艺兴夸张的做着口型，“什么情况？”  
吴世勋翻了个白眼，沉默不语。  
张艺兴眼下正坐在吴世勋的腿上，好像感觉不太舒服似的，还挪了挪屁股，调整了下姿势。  
吴世勋不满的掐了一把张艺兴的腰，惹得张艺兴又要张嘴咬过来。

隔壁好像陷入了水深火热的胶着里，衣料撕扯的声音伴随着克制的呻吟，在两个人的耳朵里横冲直撞。  
张艺兴倾了下身子，掏出手机，飞快的打了一行，递给吴世勋，  
【我到底做错了什么，要在这里听活春宫？】  
吴世勋瞥了一眼，把食指竖在唇上，做了个嘘的动作。  
张艺兴把手机收回去继续打字，  
【都怪你要在这个地方，看看，撞到鬼了吧？】  
吴世勋本身皱着眉头，看着张艺兴打完这行，忍不住别过头捂嘴笑。  
张艺兴挑眉，继续低下头打字，  
【我真是快听吐了，我要走了。】  
打完用手肘杵了杵吴世勋。  
吴世勋终于忍不住，夺过手机，  
【万一咱们出去刚好遇上人家完事儿，打上照面多尴尬啊？！】  
张艺兴无声的笑起来，直到勉强撑起身子，  
【那挺好，新婚夫夫如胶似漆，宴会中途还要偷偷来一发。被人撞到不是更坐实了咱两恩爱的名儿？】  
见吴世勋一脸无语，张艺兴睥了眼，径自从吴世勋身上起来，轻轻开了隔间的锁，走了出去。

留下吴世勋，还凌乱在原地。

朴灿烈在晚会中途，被张艺兴叫出来，心里还有点慌张。  
像极了读书的时候，第一次跟着坏学生逃课。  
感觉刺激极了，可惴惴不安的心却控制不住。  
本来，经纪人想出口拦的，可看见来人是张艺兴，话到了嘴边又住了口。  
这种事，娱乐圈中人本就各显神通。  
真要闹到公司面儿上，太不好看。  
自己带的艺人自己疼，真能捞点好处也就认了。  
索性睁一只眼闭一只眼，任由朴灿烈被张艺兴拉走。

两人偷摸从后门出去，就直奔了停着朴灿烈车的地下车库去了。  
张艺兴上车之后，先点了支烟。

朴灿烈不知道该开着车去哪里，从镜子里看着张艺兴的样子，揣度着要不要在这家酒店楼上开个房让这个祖宗就地休息。  
思绪没溜两圈，听到张艺兴缓缓开口，“你发什么愣呢。”  
朴灿烈转过头去，看到张艺兴的身子斜靠在车门上，夹着烟的手探在车窗外，烟雾缭绕间睨着朴灿烈，有种说不出的妩媚邪气。  
直盯得朴灿烈喉咙发紧，“你… 我… 今天这样，吴总会生气的吧？”  
张艺兴的烟叼在嘴上，对镜理了理刘海，“灿烈，想不想跳槽？”  
朴灿烈啊了一声，却是没了下句。  
这个问题对于他这种还没出逼的小艺人来说，确实是有些冲击。  
张艺兴把燃尽的烟摁灭，闭眼靠在座椅上，“模特这工作倒没什么，但是当艺人的话还是拍戏赚钱啊……”

朴灿烈嗯了一声，看了看在副驾上闭目养神的张艺兴，“张总，你是不是挺喜欢吴总的？”  
张艺兴眯着眼睛，“不提那个男人，刚才说的事，我替你办。”  
朴灿烈被这话堵得噤了声。  
他对豪门恩怨属实没有探听的欲望，整个晚上夹在那两人之间，简直要被你来我往的眼刀活活劈成几瓣。  
现下张艺兴在自己车上，他只觉得，豪门真不是一般人待的。果然吃得苦中苦，才能成为人上人。

“我又没谈过恋爱，怎么知道喜不喜欢他。”朴灿烈神游着，忽地听到张艺兴没头没脑的来了这么一句。  
他回头看到张艺兴一脸神伤，犹豫了半天，伸手把人揽进怀里。  
张艺兴靠着朴灿烈的胸膛，声音闷闷的，“我从前，一直就是这样。就像你和我，我知道你不会喜欢我，我也不会喜欢你。”  
朴灿烈轻轻拍了拍张艺兴的肩，听到怀中人轻叹了一声，“所以，我他妈怎么知道。”

张艺兴的身上很香，有股淡淡的铃兰香气，顺着领口往朴灿烈的鼻腔里涌。  
这三言两语，落在朴灿烈的心里，听得也怪不是滋味。原以为他们这种人，锦衣玉食的，成日哪有什么可不痛快的。

可人这种东西，不分贵贱，  
在精神层面上所受的苦痛，竟也是共通的。

靠在怀里的张艺兴久久没有再出声，让朴灿烈误以为他睡了过去。  
轻轻的把人扶住，准备安顿好张艺兴的身子，然后赶紧送他回家。  
朴灿烈才系好张艺兴的安全带，还没收回上半身，就听到张艺兴低声的对自己说，“送我回松园吧，我今天想回家睡。”  
朴灿烈点头，伸手准备发动车子，手却被张艺兴拉住，“虽然，我从来都不喜欢带炮友回家，但是今晚，我真不想一个人呆在家里。”  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴眼波含水，心里不忍，重重的嗯了一声，“那我陪你吧。”

吴世勋是真没想到，张艺兴能这么狠。  
头也不回的撂下他，扯着朴灿烈离开了会场。  
他本来还想着，今晚这边结束之后，为着上次张艺兴同自己出席记者招待会的事，邀请张艺兴一起吃个宵夜，聊表谢意。

回家的路上，有些恹恹的。  
这边离他的家不算太远，倒是不一会儿就到家门口了。

吴世勋揉了揉脑袋，下车关上门。  
车子的大灯消失在身后，周围又暗了下来。  
他远远看见自己楼下，停着辆眼熟的车，往近走了两步，就看到边伯贤靠在车身上。  
心里跳了一下，倒有些踌躇。

听到脚步声，边伯贤站直了身子，冲着吴世勋笑了笑，“你回来啦？”

倒不是边伯贤不能和自己见面，  
只是，深夜，他家楼下，时地不宜。

吴世勋放慢脚步，嗯了声，“你怎么在这儿？”  
边伯贤上下打量了一下吴世勋，“路过。”  
吴世勋笑了两声，“没有比我住的悦澜更靠南的小区了吧？”  
边伯贤打开后座车门，拿下来个袋子，“客户送的，但是我不吃巧克力。”  
吴世勋双手抱在胸前，看着边伯贤的动作，“我们已经分手了，你出现在这儿不好吧？”  
边伯贤耸耸肩，不置可否，“那咱们还算朋友吧？”

吴世勋不说话，两个人面对面，像是剪影一般，对着站在树下。  
边伯贤最近看起来瘦了些，身子单薄的很。  
吴世勋想起今晚，他对着张艺兴的时候说，  
“我现在和他没什么了。”

真的没什么了，只不过就是在一起时间太久。  
情人哪怕变朋友，什么拒绝也说不出口。

边伯贤扬了扬手里的袋子，“我记得是你的口味。”  
吴世勋伸手接过，“谢谢你还记得这些无关紧要的东西，以后不劳你为我挂心了吧。”  
边伯贤看着吴世勋收下，莞尔一笑，“更深露重，我巴巴等了这么久，不邀请我上去喝杯热茶？”  
吴世勋啧了一声，“你不怕撞上张艺兴啊？”  
边伯贤倒是先吴世勋一步的抬了腿，上了两级台阶，回头看了看还在原地的吴世勋，“这不他没跟你回家么。”

tbc.


End file.
